An Honourable Mention
"An Honourable Mention" 'is the second episode in the fan fiction ''Survivor: Battle of the Exes. Previously on Survivor.... * Over on Jennings a LGBT alliance was formed between Alex, Nathan, Libby and Katherine. * On Codrington, Eddy and Shari became parental figures for the group, especially towards Olivia and Havanna. * An alliance was created on Codrington, between Dustin, Harley and Andrew. * The next morning, Andrew brought Lacey into the alliance (Dustin's ex) frustrating Dustin greatly. * Mikey annoyed his tribe mates, namely Tyler, for his story about Flo. * Lauren was on the outs, until Phoebe and Timothy took her in. * At the immunity challenge Havanna and Turner argued for the entire time, making Codrington very dysfunctional and leading to Jennings winning immunity. * Before tribal Havanna strove for Turner's ouster by confiding her trust in Olivia and gathered Shari and Eddy. * The alliance containing Dustin, Harley, Andrew and Lacey targeted weak Shari, much to the distaste of Dustin and Harley, who much preferred the option of Turner. * Brooklyn was left without an alliance or an idea who to vote; the only person who had connected with her was Turner. * Turner looked for an idol to no avail. * At tribal council Andrew's alliance of four voted for Shari. Shari and Eddy plus Olivia and Havanna voted for Turner. Meanwhile Turner voted for Havanna, and was joined by Brooklyn. In the re-vote Andrew, Lacey, Dustin and Harley switched their votes and caused Turner to be ousted from the game. * 19 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night #3 'Codrington-' The camera opens up to complete darkness, eventually we see figures, walking into camp and putting their torches up against a hollow tree. Havanna looks ecstatic that her ex's torch has been snuffed. Shari looks relieved to have not been ousted first. She goes around thanking all of her tribe mates, and promises to bring something to the table. Everyone seems to nod and accept Shari's thanks and her promise on to bring more to the table. Everyone accept Andrew who still feels that getting rid of Turner was the complete wrong decision. Day #4 'Jennings-' The Jennings tribe awaken to a new day. Alex is first up and spots the fishing poles him and Nathan had constructed the previous day. He decides to go out and try to catch some fish so he can prove to be helpful for the tribe. Just before Alex makes his way down to the ocean, Nathan shouts out to wait for him. Alex patiently waits for Nathan to walk down, and they head off into the ocean. Alex seems to be having struggles with the fish. Meanwhile Nathan is doing very well already catching three whole fish. Nathan looks proudly at his achievements. Soon enough, Flo joins the two and they are seen having a good time in the water, all Katherine can do is look on at the trio, enjoying time together, this concerns Katherine about where her and Libby stand in the alliance. Katherine carefully awakes Libby, the two go into a private place, Katherine explains her worries and deep paranoia about the trio of Nathan, Alex and Flo. Libby also expresses her concerns but says it's best to use them to get to the merge, this settles Katherine's nerves and the two share a friendly hug. While the two are sharing a hug, Katherine still looks like a woman with a lot of paranoia and panic on her mind. She doesn't voice her concern to Libby as she feels it would be inappropriate. We now cut back down to the ocean where a stingray is brushing around Flo's legs, Flo spots the stingray out the corner of her eye and runs back onto the beach in a panic. She screams at the two men to try and catch it, Flo tries to help but Mikey, out of nowhere, comes down to the beach and snatches the fishing pole out of her hand, just as Alex had the ray around the pole, Mikey runs in and the stingray escapes. Alex berates Mikey for barging in and letting their dinner escape. The camera zooms in on Mikey who is obviously saddened to have been berated and drops his head- defeated. The viewers see a visibly amused Flo, who is on the verge of letting her excitement out in a fit of laughter, but gathers herself and bunches it all in to herself as she watches Alex berate her ex-boyfriend, Mikey. 'Codrington-' The camera shows a new scene in the form of the Codrington tribe camp. We see Eddy tentatively poking the fire, ready for when everyone wakes up, on the other side of the shelter Brooklyn is seen waking up. She treads out of the shelter and walks off to the other side and starts feeling around. She is right near Andrew and Lacey and gives a look of disgust at the figure of Andrew on top of Lacey. Brooklyn gets into her position and catapults herself into the woods, once safely in the area she looks back to see if anyone noticed, but everyone is soundlessly asleep. Brooklyn sneaks around looking for the idol, after a hour of searching she hears people starting to get up, she throws the stick in her hand down furiously and heads back to camp. Brooklyn returns back to camp where she finds everyone is now, she slips in, next to Olivia and digs into her rice. Everyone thanks Eddy for cooking the rice, Eddy smiles, proud that he made his tribe happy. Andrew you takes the rice from Eddy, sees through his plan to cook for the tribe. He recognises Eddy as a major threat to his alliance. He decides that he must have a conversation with his tribe about Eddy. Andrew collects his alliance of Dustin, Harley and Lacey. Andrew pitches his idea to the group about Eddy's obvious fatherly touch. Lacey fully agrees, backing Andrew up throughout the whole of his pitch. Dustin can be seen amazed by the paranoid and emotional game Andrew is playing. Lacey can be seen with a giant smile on her face as Dustin and Harley reluctantly give in to Andrew's move. She thanks Dustin especially for trusting them, Dustin doesn't take this well and gives her a death glare look, which Lacey just laughs off. Andrew and Lacey go for a romantic walk down by the sea which makes Dustin eyes roll. Dustin then discusses his options with Harley saying he trusts Harley the most out here. Harley shares his sentiment and Harley says that they should really think about making a final three with Brooklyn. Dustin is surprised but also very happy with the plan, knowing that Shari, Eddy, Havanna and Olivia are way too tight to be broken up. The last shot of the tribe camp is of Havanna and Olivia talking about what they do outside the game. Havanna finds out that she has a lot in common with Olivia and considers her a "friend". Day #5 'Reward Challenge-' 'Notes-' * Jeff introduces the challenge as "Hay Mate" the castaways will, one at a time, four tribe members would crawl in the mud under a net and then retrieve a ball from a stack of hay. Once all four balls were retrieved, they must remove the balls from their burlap casing. Then three tribe members would use small shields to bounce one ball at a time into a barrel. The first tribe to have all four balls in the barrel would win. * The Jennings tribe have to sit someone out, they choose Phoebe so she is there for the immunity challenge. * Jeff reveals the reward was fishing gear. * The castaways set off and Brooklyn and Alex go first. Brooklyn is surprisingly fast under the next but so is Alex even if he is slightly more hefty. Dustin, Harley and Andrew take it on very quickly while Katherine struggles. Katherine lags the team behind a few seconds but Mikey and Tyler are furiously trying to catch up. * Jennings are slightly behind going into the ball throwing part of the contest. Jennings co-operate very well while Jennings are in shambles. People are bumping into eachother- it's pure mayhem. * As a result Codrington storms to victory and the whole tribe shares a hug. Jennings A disappointed Jennings tribe returns to camp after a dramatic loss. Alex is especially saddened by the loss as he didn't want to use his hand-made fishing gear anymore, as they are obviously not doing the job correctly. Lauren decides that she should try and talk to her ex Tyler. She tries making friendly conversation, but Tyler shrugs her off. Lauren finally loses her temper as she berates him for being so judgemental, and that she needed the money. Mikey looks from afar at the argument unfold and thinks it's the perfect time to get his alliance going. He brings Tyler, Nathan, Timothy, Katherine and himself to one side. Mikey explains his plan of having one part of each couple as an alliance. Everyone nods along with Mikey's plan but no-one is on board with it as Katherine gives us her opinion. Mikey looks happily at his alliance and discusses game plans and other arrangements. We cut to a confessional from the piercer, voicing his enjoyment with having a proper alliance. Codrington- The Codrington tribe are now seen walking back to camp with the fishing poles, that they won at the reward. All the tribe look in a really good mood, especially Harley who is relieved to have lifted the tribe's losing streak. Andrew picks up the fishing poles and asks Dustin and Harley if they'd like to come with him. The two boys politely decline the opportunity, while Eddy pleads to have a go. Andrew accepts Eddy's request and hands him a pole. As Andrew and Eddy head down to the beach, Harley and Dustin approach Brooklyn. The two propose a final three deal, because they don't trust Andrew and Lacey. Brooklyn gets on board the idea immediately, due to her not having an alliance. Lacey is seen back at camp, she notices the absence of Dustin, Harley and Brooklyn and starts to get worried. One last shot of Andrew and Eddy fishing and Brooklyn strategising with Dustin and Harley is shown, before cutting out to a commercial break. Day #6 'Immunity Challenge-' Four members of each tribe will race to unwind ribbons from a very tall pole, releasing a set of keys. They will then use those keys to release the other four tribe members, who must then solve a Klotski puzzle. The first tribe to get their crate on the finish platform wins immunity. Notes- * Lauren is chosen to sit out. * From the get go, the Jennings look like the dominant tribe. The ribbon unwinders storm through through the ribbons. The Codrington tribe struggle with the two old people and two young ones. * Jennings complete the first part of the challenge first and they get to work on the puzzle. Katherine and Alex take charge placing the ribbons quickly. * Codrington finally finish the ribbons and they get very quickly to work on the puzzle. Andrew and Brooklyn bicker a bit but manage to get a good rhythm going. * Codrington finally seem to be back in it but Jennings places their last ribbon and wins immunity. Codrington A very disappointed Codrington tribe return from the shock performance at the immunity challenge. Dustin sits down on a log next to the shelter and looks to be debating his options. Even though Andrew is saddened by the tribe's loss, he seems level-headed about the whole thing and who will be going. Andrew collects his allies and takes them to their private meeting place. Brooklyn rolls her eyes at her exes obviousness at not including her in the alliance talk, and realises her standing if she goes with Andrew. Andrew discusses the option of taking out Eddy. Dustin and Harley nod along while Lacey is all for it, obviously oblivious to Dustin and Harley reneging to Brooklyn. Shari notices that Brooklyn has been left by the other alliance and approaches her to gain her vote. Shari pitches that the other alliance doesn't care about her, and her alliance are a very caring bunch of people. Brooklyn thanks her for the invitation and pledges her loyalty to Shari and her allies. Dustin and Harley come back from their talk with their supposed alliance and head to talk to Brooklyn. The three discuss the proceedings and what's going to happen. Brooklyn decides that she would rather side with Shari. Harley disagrees and says that Andrew and Lacey are two very punchable people. Before Dustin makes his decision, the camera cuts to a confessional. The camera shows a scene of Eddy who looks nervous about the tribe's vote tonight as he doesn't even know who's he's voting. Brooklyn then comes up to him and his alliance and tells them the plan. Brooklyn then goes and tells Andrew and Lacey the plan. Both sides have different plans setting up tribal to be a very surprising affair. One last shot of Brooklyn is shown who looks confident going into the vote. Tribal Council Codrington come into tribal council. Jeff asks the tribe about their challenge performance, Andrew responds that it's not good enough, but will get better after this vote. Shari, Eddy, Havanna and Olivia all roll their eyes. Jeff inquires into the eye roll and Olivia comments that he thinks they're weak. Andrew denies it and says he "knows" they're weak. Jeff looks wide-eyed at his arrogant and confident answer. Jeff then asks one final question to Lacey about how she feels in the game, Lacey states that she feels safe with her allies. Jeff then announces that it's time to vote. Everyone goes up and is seen writing a name but none of the votes are shown due to the suspense of the tribal council. Finally, Shari sits back down in her seat and Jeff fetches the vote. He then proceeds to read them. '''First Vote... - - - - - - - - Eddy Eddy lets out a deep, long, exasperated sigh at the vote. Second Vote... - - - - - - - - Eddy Eddy's chest tightens and crosses his fingers tightly, Shari pats his back. Third Vote... - - - - - - - - Lacey Lacey opens her mouth and gapes around, Havanna smirks at Lacey's obliviousness to receiving votes. Fourth Vote... - - - - - - - - Lacey Fifth Vote... - - - - - - - - Lacey Sixth Vote... - - - - - - - - Lacey Lacey nods, knowing now that all the votes from the other alliance have come in. Seventh Vote... - - - - - - - - Second person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Exes... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LACEY Lacey gasps with shock, Andrew looks over at Brooklyn, Dustin and Harley with a confused look. Dustin and Brooklyn smile at the outcome as Lacey hears the famous words and gets her torch snuffed.